


Forbidden Fruits:  A Michi story

by SmuttySomoanMD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Puberty, Teasing, Temptation, Voyeurism, mastubation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttySomoanMD/pseuds/SmuttySomoanMD
Summary: Michikatsu Is an elf who lived in the Meng Wei household for 5 years training under Maria.  This is a story about a boy living in a house full of incredibly hot girls/women and trying to reign in his rampaging hormones. Will he succumb to his urges or will he retain a sliver of his sanity?This takes place about 6 years prior to most of my other stories containing these characters. For reference Michi is 16 in the first chapter.





	Forbidden Fruits:  A Michi story

My name is Michikatsu and I exist in hell on earth. Most people would consider my situation a blessing, but it is anything but. Recently I was accepted as the apprentice of one of the best dancers in the city, Maria Wei. The fire genasi first turned me down but by the grace of every god her mother, the world renowned singer Meng Wei, insisted that she take me on as her pupil. Something about her having a gift and needing to pass it on to a younger generation. (ignoring the fact that she’s only 5 years older than me.)

So started my daily routine of traveling across town (a two hour endeavor as I live in the poorer section) to their estate in order to get training. The problem was that this interfered with my “conditioning” as Maria put it.

She mandates that I get a full 8 hours of sleep despite the fact that I am an elf. When I informed her that elves don't need to sleep she insisted, saying that “proper rest is the cornerstone of any dancer.” After finding out that I had been getting up early in order to make it on time for our training she became irate to say the least. 

Her mother saved me from her ire by suggesting I just live in their estate. She said that they had plenty of open rooms and having one more person around would hardly make a difference with seven of her children, two grandchildren, and score of guards and servants already living there.

She spoke it over with my mother, who couldn't believe this celebrity would even set place in our home, and they worked out a system where I would spend five days out of the week living in the estate and I would spend the weekends home with my parents. My mother cried nonstop the first time I left to go live in the estate, despite the assurances that she could just come see me whenever she wanted and it was only for a few days. She’s way too clingy.

The arrangement backfired the second it began, but only for me it seems. In order to make sure I felt welcome in her household, Meng Wei put my room at the end of a hallway that housed all of her younger children. 

The eldest one was Pierre, a goliath that’s a year older than me. He seems cool but is always surrounded by a flock of girls so it's a bit intimidating to talk to him with them around. 

The second child was Lai Chan, an air genasi mma fighter. She’s my age and is the nicest person I’ve ever met. She always talks to me when she sees me and while it's refreshing and all, her energy can be a bit much at times. 

The third child is Veronica. She’s a water genasi and my biggest problem. Despite being two years my junior she has confidence that is unmatched by anyone I’ve ever met. Must be an actress thing. For whatever reason she seems to either have taken a liking to me or at the very least likes watching me squirm. She loves to very aggressively hit on me and makes her intentions known every chance she gets. It’s really hard to not give in. But I can't do that. Maria would probably kick me out for fooling around with her little sister. And if not her, then Meng Wei for the same reason except to replace sister with daughter.

The last child is Mai Fan, a half elf three years younger than me. She’s a nice enough girl and always polite. She’s a gymnast and a pretty good one at that. She has many medals for her accomplishments and she takes pride in her flexibility. Her being nice, like her older sister, makes this so much harder.

The important part I'm leaving out about these children, in fact all of the family members of this house, is that they are all  _ very _ attractive. Like super attractive. I guess being children to one of the most beautiful women in the world really pays off. Whatever the case, they all range from pretty to downright hot.

Another important fact is that we all share a bathroom at the opposite end of the hallway from my room, which means every morning I have to brave the dangerous hall to prepare for my training.

I’m ashamed to say it but the bathroom has become my personal safe haven. I spend a bit too much time, several times a day, “taking care of myself” just to survive. With the thing’s I see on a daily basis, it's a necessity. 

Let me give you a prime example. 

Yesterday I woke up at eight thirty in the morning, as I always do. Most of the family are early risers but Maria prefers to start later in the day. Anyway I emerge from my room, ready to go shower and prepare for the tough training ahead of me. 

First I pass by Pierre’s room. And from what I was forced to hear last night I know there were several girls with him last night. As I go to walk past the door it opens and several scantily clad girls come out, ready to go home or more likely go get breakfast for the party inside. When it opened I caught a glimpse of what I could only assume a women’s locker room looked like. Several girls in different states of dress and some straight up naked conversing casually after their night of fun. After my glimpse I quickly looked away, feeling like I was invading many people’s privacy.

Most of the girls are regulars, but every so often a new one slips into the group or another leaves. Like always, as the girls pass me they look me up and down, obviously checking me out. Most just move on, unimpressed by what they see, but more than a few have given me their names unprompted and told me to tell them if I ever wanted to “hang out.” Those ones always make sure to look me in the eye and greet me in a salacious manner whenever we meet. It’s not that I'm not tempted to take them up on the offer but I’m already a guest in this house and I feel like taking one of Pierre’s girls would cause unneeded problems. This is a one in a lifetime opportunity, and I wont waste it on some girls. No matter how much I may want to.

After watching the girls leave, or more accurately watching their butts as they left,(one of them caught me looking and gave me a wink and a little shake. Great, now my bathroom trip was gonna be longer.) I walked past an empty room in the hallway. Apparently his sisters wanted to be as far away from the noise as possible.

Then I arrived at the next occupied room, Lai Chan’s. Now, I’ve been in there before when getting the tour of the house so I know that she has a fully stocked home gym in there, but knowing something doesn't stop the brain from wandering. 

I walked by the closed door and heard grunting. Hard and rhythmic grunting. Logically it was probably her doing some sort of workout. She’s always working out. But without the visual, my mental image was of the sky blue bombshell in a compromising position. And by that I mean getting plowed out. 

Her usual tight shorts and sports bra leaves little to the imagination, but they do add to the fantasy. I timed her grunts in my head to the hard thrust of a mystery man. He had pulled her shorts down, just enough to get past her ample ass cheeks and was thrusting into her as she bent over a workout bench. Her blue skin turning purple from the bruising she was getting.

Then the grunting stopped. But before I could return to my senses it began anew, this time accompanied by a heavy thud. Probably dead lifts. The fantasy changed shape, this time the shorts were completely off and shoved in her mouth. She laid on her back on the ground with her legs spread wide. Each thump was a heavy thrust from her stud, and she was loving it. 

All of this took place in about a minute, with me just standing there listening. Then my imagination took it a step too far. The mystery man’s face was revealed and it was me. I shook my head, ending the fantasy and replaced it with immediate guilt. 

Memories of her smiling at me and talking to me flood my mind. She was just a nice person and here I was, defiling her in my head. Fuck, I had even started chubbing up at the thoughts. Chastising myself, I moved on down the way, trying to rid myself of this proof of my depravity. 

Each door is a new trial, and this one wasn't any different. The next room belonged to Mai Fan, and unfortunately for me her door was open. Similar to Lai Chan, Mai Fan had her own little gymnast set up in her room. Not as expansive though, just a balance beam and a few ribbons and rings hanging from the ceiling. 

Well she was in her full leotard, practicing ring exercises. Unfortunately for me she decided to do it in the sexiest way possible. I knew I would regret looking in but who could resist peeking into a room they pass by? 

She was on the rings facing away from the door. Instead of the usual routines where the person maneuvers with their hands on the rings she was in a full split. Each leg was through a ring, hooked around it at the knee. And man was I not ready to see that. I was definitely at full mast now.

Mai Fan had the body of a gymnast, meaning she was on the smaller side. Lean and flexible. She’s naturally cute but the way that leotard clung to her body just did it for me. It was skin tight, emphasizing every minor curve of her body. My eyes started at the top of her back. I could clearly see the definition of her shoulder blades and delts, her years of training having toned them to perfection. No unnecessary muscle. 

Tracing her sides down I arrive at her hips. She may have been a small girl but she still had feminine hips. And god they looked so fucking hot spread like that.

Then I got to the best part of her, at least from behind, her ass. It was for lack of a better term, perfect. Maria has a nice big butt, you could get lost in it. Lai Chan has a nice, toned one. Veronica’s was also decent. But hers, hers was crafted by the god of craft himself. It lacked the definition of Lai Chan’s but I am certain if I squeezed it, gods I wanted to squeeze it, I would feel the ripple of muscle beneath. Whenever she walked there was only a slight bounce. It looked divine whenever she wore tight pants or shorts. She simply had a nice, tight bubble but. The perfect ass. Squeezable and slappable. 

It only added to the allure that I could see so much of it. In her position of the split it had started to rid up a bit, digging into her crack. I would have given anything to be that leotard in the moment. 

I was lost in staring at it before she started moving. She started leaning forward, and as she did I realized she was going to go all the way. I quickly shifted my towel to in front of my groin in a “totally natural” way. She then completed the motion with a surprised gasp, now in still in the split but hanging upside down and facing me, her short hair barely brushing the floor. 

I couldn't tell which view I preferred. Facing me, my eyes had to once again travel downwards to meet hers. Where her ass was was replaced by her mound. Seems like the back wasn't the only place that was riding up. I could see pretty much all of her through the leotard with the most pronounced cameltoe I’d ever seen. She might as well have been naked before me.

Then I looked down, past her hips once again. Sliding down (up) her torso. Her smooth stomach with just a hint of abs peeking through the skin. Her petite breasts, firm in their position on her chest despite the reversal of gravity. I swear I could see two little hard points under the spandex. Do they not wear underwear in gymnastics?

Then I looked past her very kissable neck to her face. Upside down, incredibly cute, her freckles and dimples spread in a wide smile and her eyes alight.

“Oh! Good morning Michi!” 

“Um-” I cleared my throat. “Good, Good morning Mai Fan.” 

We spent an awkward moment (at least for me) staring at each other.    


“So… did you want something?” 

“Oh! No, sorry. I was walking by and just happened to see.” Her eyes lit up. In a smooth motion, and with flexibility I can only dream of, she put her hands down in a handstand and unhooked her legs from the rings. Time slowed as she held herself there, in a handstand split combo, showing me  _ everything _ . Then she effortlessly placed her feet on the ground (her hands still touching the ground) and stood up. Then she turned to face me.

“How’d you like it!? Like out of ten what would you give me?” One fucking hundred.

“ I don’t really know. I can barely dance, let alone do gymnastics. It looked pretty ho-cool. It looked cool.” Nice save.

“I guess cool is good. Thanks Michi! I'm gonna go show Lai Chan!” Without waiting for me to move she squeezed by in the doorway. I’m a full head taller than her and while she didn't touch me her hair grazed my chest. I swear I felt it through my shirt. She smelled really nice. I turned to watch her go and as I did she absent mindedly dug the leotard out of her crack. Yeah I needed to get to the bathroom  _ now _ . My shower definitely got longer after that. 

I shifted my towel again to cover my shame as much as possible and steeled myself for the last room. Veronica. She was gonna try something. She always did. I hope it wasn't too bad today.

As I walked past her room I noticed her door was ajar. Not open, not closed, just ajar. It was an obvious bait. To be able to look in I would have to try. And obviously I would see her in some compromising position and be branded a pervert for going out of my way to peep. I walked on without paying it any mind.   


I even went to gloat “I’m not that stupid Veronica!”

At least I won this round.

With a smile on my face I reached the bathroom door and gripped the handle. I may have lost a bunch this morning but I got one. Now it was time to take a nice long shower and get rid of this boner.

I opened the door and froze. From the teal skin, I can easily deduce that this was Veronica, even without seeing her face. She looked wet, or at least more wet than a water genasi usually is, so maybe she had just gotten out of the shower. The theory was supported by the fact that she was currently drying off her legs. Bent at the waist. Turned away from the door and with her legs spread a good bit.

I saw everything. This was different that her usual teases. They generally amounted to pulling her shirt to show off more cleavage. Touching me lightly in sensitive places. Whispering in my ear unnecessarily. The farthest she’d gone had been a little nip slip. This eclipsed all of them combined and more.

Though not as tight as her sister’s, Veronica definitely was bigger than Mai Fan. Her ass was shapely, with a good amount to grab on to. Her hips were wider than her sister’s, definitely a plus. Honestly I don't think it's fair to compare any of them. Variety is the spice of life.

As my eyes traveled down the curve of her ass I noticed something odd. Or I guess not odd considering where I was looking. Where her cheeks met there was a section half hidden behind them. It was a darker shade than the rest of her skin, closer to a deep blue than the normal teal. I could only assume that was her asshole. Normally the thought of that orifice would make anyone uneasy but seeing it in the fleshy only made my boner that much harder.

Below her cheeks was her vagina, in all its glory. Now I don’t exactly have much to base it on. Or anything to base it on for that matter, but I would describe it pretty. Smooth outer lips, smaller inner lips just peeking out. The sets of lips were slightly spread, letting me see a splash of pink and what appeared to be some sort of opening. It was just really pretty. I could look at it all day. 

Then I met her eyes. Or at least tried to. She was looking at me from between her legs, towel still on one of them. She gasped and immediately straightened up and turned to face me. She covered herself with the towel as best she could, holding it up to her front. She was a tad bit too slow though, as I did notice a well kept patch of hair above her crotch before the towel covered it. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't wrapped the towel around herself and she had her back to the mirror.

An awkward silence fell in the room. We looked at each other in some sort of anxiety ridden standoff. I couldn't stop thinking how hot she looked, barely covered by that towel, her wavy seaweed like hair still dripping onto the floor. My eyes scanned her body, especially the view in the mirror.   


At some point I realized that I was also being viewed. Unlike me though, her gaze was fixated on one point of my body. With one hand still gripping the doorknob and the other carrying my toiletries there was no covering for the tent I was pitching in my shorts. Suddenly feeling a lot more embarrassed I shifted the toiletries hand to cover myself. That seemed to wake her up 

“Michi!” She sounded shocked and angry. “Didn’t anyone teach you to knock!?”

“Sorry! I- I thought you were in your room and the bathroom was empty an-” I realized something. “Hey wait a second, if you didn't want to be seen then you would have locked the door! This is on you, not me. Can't believe you would go this far just to tease me!” This had to be some sort of set up.

She stumbled “I-I didn’t plan this. I just forgot to lock the door, that's all!” This was the most flustered I’ve seen the actress. Maybe she didn't plan this. 

She stumbled over her words for a few seconds before following my eyes to the mirrors, face becoming one of horror as she realized I could still see her backside. 

“Get out!” And I did.

After ten minutes of waiting outside of the bathroom, trying desperately to will my boner away and failing she came out. She looked annoyed. She barely stopped to look at me, giving me one up and down look, lingering on my crotch for a few seconds. Then she turned her nose up at me with a “Hmphf. Pervert.” And off she went to her room.

I solemnly entered the now vacant bathroom. Making sure to lock the door. Then I entered the shower, making sure the water was nice and hot. I tried not to think about the past 20 minutes of my life. 

I lathered up my hair and tried to relax my mind, not thinking about anything in particular. I thought about my training. It was going to be hard, as usual. Maria never went easy on me. But I guess it could be worse. My training was probably nothing to Lai chan. From the weights I’ve seen in her room and what I hear of her regime, she was a physical specimen. I’m honestly a bit impressed. How could she be so strong yet still so undeniably feminine. She had so much muscle yet still soft to the touch. Gods I wish I had her abs, and her ass was to die for! And those legs, she could probably squash my head if she squeezed hard enough with those thighs. And her breasts. I think those sports bras have to have some sort of magic in them, how they could contain those things baffles me. I've seen her a few rare times when she hasn't worn one and damn. Her abs and back muscles have to be toned at least partly from lugging those things around all day. What a woma- No. I stopped my train of thought as I felt the turgid need swinging between my legs. Thinking about Lai Chan wasn't going to get rid of this any time soon.

I reset my brain back to training. Remembering the stretches. All the stretches Maria makes me do. At first I couldn't do any of them, I was stiff as a board. But now I could do them pretty well, getting pretty limber. Though I’ve seen Mai Fan bend in more crazy ways for fun. I guess that was a benefit of being so small. Not to say being small was a problem. She would probably make a perfect little spoon. Or better yet she was the perfect size to manhandle. Like a cute, articulate fuck doll. For most women the thought would be to simply bend them over something and have at it, but not her. I’ve seen what she can do. I’m certain she could take whatever position I wanted her in and I definitely have a few ideas. The first being on her back with her legs crossed behind her head as I just wre-NO! Somehow I became harder. I could probably use my dick to break cement right now. I took a deep breath.

I started to lather my up my mid section, I traced my fingers over the growing forms of abs, feeling the grooves beneath the skin. At least all this training was worth something. My dancing was getting better and at the very least my body was getting toned. Speaking of bodies Veronica’s was pretty go- Gods be damned.

With a deep sigh I put my head against the tile of the shower, with the water cascading down my back. I then slowly wrapped my hand around my dick, squeezing it like a vice. I then gathered all the women I thought of this morning in my mind. Lai Chan, Veronica, Mai Fan, and that girl that shook her ass at me. All of them naked on my bed, waiting for me to join them. All except for Mai Fan, I liked her with the leotard on. Then I began pumping my hand at the fantasy. Before I completely lost myself in the act I hoped that it would be over after once or twice. I still had 30 minutes until practice.

I was late to practice. By a full 20 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and feedback are welcome.


End file.
